1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door trim panel for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an armrest on the panel that is deformable to absorb energy associated with a side impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door assemblies for automotive vehicles include a rigid door frame and an inner trim panel for covering the inner surface of the door frame. Typically, the inner trim panel includes an armrest fixedly secured to or integrally formed with the inner trim panel. The armrest must be firm enough to support an arm of an occupant or the weight of the occupant while leaning on the arm supported on the armrest. It remains desirable, however, to provide a trim panel and an armrest designed to absorb energy associated with a side vehicle impact.